Thoughts and Laughter
by Ressa50
Summary: On a clear spring night near the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, if you listen to the breeze closely you can almost here the sounds of laughter. If on a clear night you are lucky enough to hear the laughter by the lake,


Thoughts and Laughter

A/N: More James and Lily fluff. That's right this is extremely fluffy, just like the rest of my stories. 

Disclaimer: Its all taken from Harry Potter and its not mine so there.

On a clear spring night near the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, if you listen to the breeze closely you can almost here the sounds of laughter. Laughter, one of the few things that binds people together like no other. You can laugh out of friendship, out of spite, out of tears, and you can laugh with your lover. If on a clear night you are lucky enough to hear the laughter by the lake, you will surely know that what you are hearing is the laughter shared by two lovers.

************************************************************************

On a clear night with the outside air alive with the smells of spring, James Potter walked along the bank of the lake thinking serious thoughts. Serious thinking was not something James like to do often. Sure, he did well in school, and he knew some things should be taken seriously, but mostly James like to have fun. After all its what he did best.

Tonight James couldn't help but think. He had a lot on his mind. At eighteen years of age, one does seem to have a lot on his or her mind. This is because everything seems to change at that age. Everything was changing for James. He was leaving the place he had called his home for the last seven years. 

James did love his family home at Godric's Hollow. He had good times growing up there, but Hogwarts now took the top place in his heart. Hogwarts contained so much that he held dear. In those castle walls were teachers, who despite the fact he tormented them, he respected and cared for, it had his best friends who James couldn't imagine himself without, and in those walls James had met her. 

Her, the one thing that had made James think more seriously than ever before. It was her that had to be so beautiful with her long red hair, and her bright green eyes. It was her who had to had to be so wonderful with her bright laughter and wittiness. It was her that had to have that mischievous streak that James couldn't resist. It was her who had stolen his heart.

James sighed to himself. This wasn't suppose to happen. He wasn't suppose to fall this much in love at such an early age. Since he had met Sirius, James had been best friends with him. James always dreamed of leaving Hogwarts and going off on some adventure with him. Of course now that dream included Peter and Remus. The Marauders, that's what they were. Marauders don't want to settle down and marry some girl. No Marauders want adventure and excitement.

The only problem was this wasn't just some girl. This was the girl of James' dream. This was Lily Evans.

Lily Evans sat underneath a big tree on the banks of the lake staring at the water rippling in the moonlight. School was almost over and she knew she should be preparing for her NEWTs. She should have been studying up in the Gryffindor common room with her friends, not here in the dark, brooding over some boy. 

Some boy, yes who knew some boy could cause this much trouble. Of course this boy just happen to have the cutest, messy raven hair, and dark brown eyes. This boy just happen to make her laugh like no one ever had in her life. This boy just happen to be one of the kindest, most wonderful people she had ever met. Lily also just happened to be in love with this boy.

Lily almost screamed out loud. This wasn't suppose to happen. She wasn't suppose to met some boy at school and fall in love. This wasn't going according to plan. Ever since Lily had found out she was a witch, she had one dream. She wanted to go to school and establish herself as a top student. She wanted to learn as much as she could then go off and live a wonderful life with a great job. She wanted to do something she loved and live as an independent witch. Independent witches weren't suppose to met some young wizard and want to be swept off their feet by that wizard. 

Of course that wizard just happened to be an amazingly charming young man. That wizard just happened to be James Potter.

James kept walking along the bank of the lake thinking. He wasn't sure what to do. Was love suppose to be this complicated? He raised his head to look at the stars when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

James turned his head and there she was. Lily Evan was sitting under a large tree staring out over the lake. She looked positively radiant under the moonlight. Her red hair was streaming behind her, being blown by the wind. James could see her brilliant green eyes were alert and alive with thought. Her delicate hands were wrapped around her legs she had brought to her chest. There she was Lily, sweet beautiful Lily.

James stood and stared at the young woman before him. Everything she had been flashed through his brain., fellow scared first year Gryffindor, a young girl to be tormented., a good friend to laugh with, a secret crush he kept hidden, and then an amazing girlfriend he had fallen in love with.

James suddenly didn't feel like he had a problem. He knew what he wanted.

Lily sat with her knees pulled to her chest thinking. Why was life so confusing. Why couldn't she just make a decision? Suddenly she heard something moving towards here. She turned to see James Potter walking to her. His hair was messier than ever. Itlooked like he had been pulling at it like he did when he was thinking hard. His brown eyes were staring straight at her and she could she they were exceptionally bright. His lips were curved in a sweet, sincere smile he always got when he looked at her. 

James had been so many things to her. She remember him as the skinny pale boy who had introduced himself on the first ride aboard the Hogwart's Express. She remember him as the stupid boy who would tease her to no end with his friends. She remember him as the boy she had grown to respect; they boy who had become one of her best friend. She remembered him as the boy she developed feelings for without even knowing it. She knew him as the young man who melted her heart every time he flashed that smile. Suddenly it all became clear to her.

As James walked nearer to Lily, he noticed that she had spotted him. She seemed to be studying him for a moment with a serious look on her face. She then stood up and waited for him to join her. A sudden thought flashed in James' head. What if she had doubts about them? He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even though of what she would be feeling. He knew she had talked about getting a great job and being a kind of independent witch. Didn't independent mean just her and no one else? What if she didn't want him?

Lily stood up and watched James walking toward her. As he got nearer, his smile faded. Lily suddenly had an awful thought. Didn't James always talk about adventures after Hogwarts? What if these adventures didn't include her? The Marauders were a tight knit group. There may not be room for a Lily Evans in James' life. 

James walked up to Lily.

"Lily,.." James started. What was he going to say? Why couldn't he j us say what he wanted?

"James.." said Lilly quietly. Why didn't she just say what she was feeling?

The two looked in each others eyes and suddenly seemed to come to a decision at the same time.

"I love you," the both said together.

A smile formed on each face as arms reached out to embrace each other. James pulled Lily into his arms as she encircled hers around his lean body.

"Lily, I know I've always talked about adventures after school, but now I know that life is adventure, especially if its with you. I want you by my side during my adventure."

"Oh James," said Lily. " I know I've always talked about getting my own great job and living my own life. I won't have a life unless I have you to share it with. I want you there every step of the way."

"I think its pretty obvious what we have to do now, love," said James.

"I like the way you think," said Lilly as she reached up and pulled his face down onto hers in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, James smiled.  


"I like the way you think even better," said James laughing. "But that's not what I had in mind. Not yet anyway."

James pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Lily. 

"I had this sent from Godric's Hollow. Its an old family ring. I think it was my great great great grandmothers or something. Its not much, but I think it might do until I can do this whole asking-you-to-spend-the-rest-of-your-life-with-me-speech better."

Lily opened the box to find a small ring with a little ruby setting. She pulled it out and placed it on her finger. It immediately conformed to fit her finger perfectly.

"Its perfect, James. Just like us," said Lily admiring her new ring.

James smiled and pulled her back into his arms.

"Now about that other thing on your mind," said James.

The two young lovers laughed as they found their way to the ground. That night as they laughed together, they confirmed there love for each other..

************************************************************************

So young witch or wizard, if you are walking by the lake on a clear spring night, and hear laughter on the breeze. Know that you are hearing the sounds of two deeply in love. For true love can never be erased from this world. Remember when you hear this sweet laughter, that while the two lovers weren't long for this world, they shared a lifetime's worth of love.


End file.
